


This is the Song that Never Ends

by scydia_stallison



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Boarding School, Alternate Universe- Library, F/F, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scydia_stallison/pseuds/scydia_stallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica Reyes went to boarding school she didn't expect to get trapped. She didn't expect to get hooked. She most certainly didn't expect to get cockblocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it goes like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannibalisticwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalisticwolf/gifts).



> This is for cannibalisticwolf in round 3 of the twrp exchange.
> 
> I really hope you like it because I like it and I had fun writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

She doesn’t know how they got trapped, actually she does. 

Its just that Boyd had told her to meet him in his room with the stuff from their science project and she didn’t really notice the out of order sign on the elevator door.

But, the point is, she’s stuck in between floors with a really hot girl with auburn hair and a purple frilly dress on.

The girl is probably at the dorms visiting her boyfriend, which causes Erica to take out her phone and ignore a cute girl for the first time in her 16 years of life. 

The girl gets up off the floor and starts pacing around, huffing and puffing. It’s only slightly annoying because they’ve been in here for the past 45 minutes and it’s really hot in the however many foot by however many foot room. 

“Hey, can you like chill out with the pacing. Some of us are trying to not freak out about being stuck.” Erica says to the girl, who stops pacing and turns around to Erica.

“Well, some of us are trying to find a cell signal. So, if you don’t mind.” The girl snaps back to her.

“My phone has service if you wanna use it.” Erica tells the girl, handing her Erica’s phone.

The girl tentatively takes Erica’s phone and mumbles “Thanks.” 

The girl gets off the phone finally and hands it back to Erica.

The girl takes a seat on the elevator floor next to her and holds out her hand.

“I’m Lydia, by the way.” The girl- no Lydia says to Erica.

Erica shakes her hand and introduces herself. 

“I’m Erica, nice to meet you.”

Lydia sits back against the wall of the elevator. Lydia's dress rides up a little on her legs and Erica can't really help looking down at the skin that is now revealed to her. Yeah, no she really needs to get out of this elevator like now. Erica just looks away and breathes deeply which was completely stupid because now she can smell Lydia's perfume which has a sort of fruity scent to it. 

Lydia moves again but this time she moves a little closer to Erica.

"So, what brings you here?" Erica asks.

"I was going to my friends room to talk to him about something," Lydia says,"What about you?" 

"I'm bringing that box of junk to my friend for a science project." 

Lydia turns her head to look at Erica and, oh shit, her eyes are kinda foresty green and Erica kind of wants to get lost in them.

"What floor is your friend on?" Lydia asks her. 

"Boyd's on floor 5. What about yours?" 

"Vernon's on 5 as well." 

And, wait a minute. "Is your friend Vernon Boyd?" Erica sort of yells. 

Lydia looks at her skeptically. "..Yes. Why?" 

Erica starts laughing, because Boyd thinks he's so clever. "And your friend is dating Allison Argent, right?" 

Lydia is still giving Erica a look that translates something that says 'this is really starting to freak me out now'. 

"Yes they are dating. Why?”

"We're stuck in this elevator because Boyd feels the need to set me up with someone."

Lydia looks at Erica with a confused look in her eyes. “What do you mean Vernon feels the need to set you u-oh no.” Lydia stops talking having realized what is going on.

Erica starts laughing again, this time she's holding her sides.

"Quit laughing, this is so not funny," Lydia scolds her,"Our friends feeling the need to trap us in an elevator is not a laughing matter."

"Okay. Okay, I'll stop. Its just that your face." Erica bursts out laughing again. 

"I refuse to acknowledge you for the duration of the time we're in here."

Erica stops laughing and puts a smirk on her face at Lydia's comment. "Aw, come on, you can't really not acknowledge me while we're in here." 

Lydia gets up again, pacing the elevator. "It was one time, one singular fucking time and now I'm going to kill Allison." 

"What did you tell Allison?" Erica asks, 'cause curiosity and such. 

Lydia stops in her place, head turning to look at Erica sitting on the floor. "I just mentioned that Boyd's blonde friend with brown eyes is kind of distracting." 

Erica licks her lips and leans back on her hands, smirking again because Lydia totally digs her. 

"And why, Ms. Lydia, am I distracting?"

Lydia turns toward Erica fully with a smirk of her own. "Well your eyes for one. When I saw you with Boyd and the tall one, I couldn't stop staring at the way your eyes had looked when the sun hit them." 

And, wow, yep Erica is totally going to get Lydia's number when they get out of this goddamn elevator. 

She stands up and walks over to where Lydia is standing. She's close enough to touch but not too close into Lydia's personal space.

"Yeah? What else distracts you?" 

Lydia steps a bit closer to Erica and puts her hand on her abdomen. Erica can feel the heat coming from her hand through the thin cotton of Erica's shirt.

Lydia cocks her head to the side. "Your lips. They're not too pouty and they're not too thin. Perfect for kissing."

Erica looks down to Lydia's lips, licking her own. Yeah she's still somewhat pissed off at her friend for trapping her in here but she's also very grateful for her friend trapping her in here. 

"Come on Ms. Lydia. You know you can do better than that." She's also going to be very stubborn about this particular situation. 

"Mm, I do have a better idea." Lydia says and she backs away from Erica, taking her hand off of Erica's stomach at the last moment. 

Lydia walks away from her, gathering her things up off the floor. Erica is a little confused at what is going on at the moment.

There's some type of noise outside of the elevator and hell no, okay she's not leaving when there's at least a little promise of something. 

"When I had told Allison I had an interest in you, I didn't expect her and Vernon to come up with this plan." 

Now Erica is mad, confused, and a little turned on. Granted she's been those three things since she got into the elevator. 

"So what you are saying?" 

"I knew that they were planning something but I didn't know they were planning this."

The door of the elevator opens and there's Allison and Boyd standing there smiling. 

Erica stares at them. She officially hates her life. 

Lydia turns toward the door and starts to leave but Erica grabs her hand. 

"Wait," she says, "you never told me about your idea." 

Lydia turns around. "Take me out and you'll find out." 

Lydia pulls her hand from Erica's grasp and turns again to walk through the elevator door. Allison and Boyd just stand to the side to let her through. 

Boyd opens his mouth to say something and Erica just cuts him off. "You can do the project yourself and we better get an A." 

She exits the elevator trailing after Lydia so she can find out.


	2. "Don't kick my ass." Something Stiles probably said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Stiles ever open his mouth. Erica swears she will pucnh his face or cut his dick off.

"Remember that time you and Lydia were trapped in Brainaird Hall's elevator?" 

Stiles asks and no she really doesn't like that story. That's a lie, she actually really loves that story. 

"Yes Batman, literally everyone in this god forsaken boarding school knows how we met." 

Lydia pokes Erica's side and whispers to her to be nice. 

It's been two years since they met in that stupid elevator and Erica can't even complain. 

Okay she can, but Lydia has been giving her these looks all night and has been touching her since their last refill of coffee.

She's not going to ruin that. 

They're in the library trying to get some studying in before first semester exams and she clocked out like, a hour ago. 

"Hey darling." 

"Yes, Ms. Lydia." 

"Gross."

"Batman, shut it."

"Darling, will you come with me please?"

Erica gets up off the couch and extends her hand to Lydia. Lydia grabs it and lifts herself up. 

They start walking away from everyone and into the book stacks labeled 'really remote area no one goes'. 

"Ms. Lydia, where are we going?"

"Erica, you're a very smart girl and for being such a smart girl, I'm going to reward you."

Erica fists pumps mentally because library sex? Hell to the yes. 

She's been waiting for this since she caught Lydia's eye the first time. 

They stop walking when Lydia feels like they've gotten to a secluded enough area.

Lydia turns around and pulls Erica closer to her.

"Darling, kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." 

Erica wraps her arms around Lydia and goes in for a kiss. Erica's lips contact Lydia's. For a while there's a game being played between the two. Lydia pushes harder and Erica gasps a little, opening her mouth. 

Lydia brings her tongue into the equation and Erica is completely gone. 

When they had their first kiss, Erica knew that her favorite thing about them messing around was Lydia's mouth. But, then the messing around turned into actual dating which turned into them planning to go to college a few minutes from each other.

That's besides the point because Lydia is moving Erica's hands up her shirt and Erica should really pay attention now.

"Baby, did you have a plan? Have you been thinking about this?"

Lydia nods her head and Erica tweaks her nipple in response. She tries to move her hands but Lydia's shirt is kind of restricting their movement.

Erica moves her head to Lydia's neck to suck a hickey there. Erica really loves leaving hickeys on Lydia. They're mostly the kind that are hard to cover up and Lydia has to try and not look embarrassed while Erica is smug.

Lydia moans and it's kind of loud.

"Baby, you have to be quiet."

Lydia moves Erica's head in front of her face.

"Erica, touch me now or so help me god I will not help you with calculus."

Erica smirks and moves her hands out of Lydia's shirt. They travel towards Lydia skirt and go under to cup her ass.

Lydia gasps and Erica says, "You've not any underwear on." 

Sometimes Erica is still so very shocked that Lydia wants to put up with all the shit she puts her through and Erica is always shocked at how shameless Lydia can be.

"Baby, tell me where you want me to touch you." 

"Erica."

"Ms. Lydia."

"Touch my clit now and make me come."

"As you wish."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get back to where their stuff is the only people there who were studying with them are Stiles, Boyd, Allison, and Scott.

"So Catwoman, I didn't know you were into PDA." Stiles says 'cause he's such a shit disturber.

"Dude, that is so not funny and you know it." Scott scolds him. 

"Hey Lydia, if you two are leaving I don't want a repeat performance in our room." Allison says.

That's way improbable. There's a strict no significant other rule regardless of orientation in both boys and girls halls. They couldn't even if they tried.

"Yeah, guys we're gonna go. Have a good time studying for the rest of the night."

Everyone says their goodbyes and good lucks on tomorrow's first three exams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking hand in hand, Erica and Lydia arrive at Lydia's dorm room.

"Darling."

"Yes, Ms. Lydia?"

"Thank you for tonight. I know I've been on your case lately about school and meeting your family, but thank you for trying and coming out to study with us."

Yeah, she didn't really want Lydia to meet her family at first but Erica realized that if she can love Lydia and her family at the same time then her family and Lydia can love each other.

"You're welcome. Even though I'm pretty sure my family will embarrass me in front of you."

Lydia laughs and pulls Erica into a hug. 

"I love you, darling."

It took them forever to say those words. Actually, it took Lydia forever because of her intimacy issues.

"I love you too, Ms. Lydia."

Lydia pulls away from Erica and gives her a light peck which turns into something deeper when Erica pushes Lydia against her door.

Lydia moans loudly, her voice sounding so pleasing to Erica.

"Girls!"

And there's the extinguisher.

The head of Hunter Hall is an annoying brat who'd been trying to get into Erica's pants and almost succeeded.

"There are strict rules and regulations every resident follows and you two are breaking enough to get demerits."

Erica steps away and turns toward the voice coming from the left.

"Hale, we weren't breaking your little rules." Erica says and to be honest there's like one they broke today.

"Darling, today was fun and we should do it again without annoyances in the way." Lydia says emphasizing her point toward Cora.

Lydia kisses her cheek and makes Erica promise to call when she is in her room. 

Lydia disappears into her own room and locks the door.

Erica turns toward Cora and walks toward the elevator. 

"You're such a cockblock, Hale!" She shouts behind her.

"You don't even have one!" Cora shouts back. 

"You don't know that!" She shouts just before the doors close.


End file.
